Evolutions
by danielsonxox
Summary: After the callbacks, things change. Drastically. To list a few, Sharpay drops out of Drama Club, the Evans twins no longer speak to each other, and Gabriella becomes a cheerleader...and bitchy too. Possibly TxS. Read and review!
1. Confessions of a Broken Heart

Dear Diary, (I think that's the way I'm supposed to start these things)

It's me, Sharpay. Usually I confide my secret, innermost thoughts in Ryan, but lately he's been running around with the Gabriella worshippers, so it's just me alone now.

So, about a month ago, where would I be? Oh, yeah. I'd be either at school rehearsing for some musical or other. Or else I'd be downstairs watching Grease or Wicked with Ryan. Except, now, Gabriella is at school, practicing MY part in the musical with everyone in her fan club, including Ryan, cheering her on, and later, they'll all go and watch a movie at her big studly boyfriend Troy Bolton's house. All kidding and prejudice aside, Gabriella Montez is an evil life-ruining whore straight from the hottest part of hell. That innocent _ooh-I'm-breaking-free!_ façade she was hiding behind when she first got has officially vanished now. We're all waiting for her to drop out of the decathlon team. It'll happen any day now, she's planning to become a cheerleader so she can have more Troy-time.

So, what's going on in my life? Well, I just finished a five page essay on Absolutism vs. Democracy and now I'm planning to write in this diary for another hour or two. Life feels so pathetic right now. What's the point of having a big house and an awesome room if there aren't any friends here to share it with? Even my old Drama Club friends have gone to join the Montez Worshippers. You know who Gabriella and Troy remind me of? Those _Ocean's Eleven_ guys. They've got all the right connections and fingers everywhere. Evil life-ruiners. I can't believe I even liked Troy! Well, actually I can, but that was back when he used to have a brain…now he's just like a mindless robot who follows Gabriella Montez around all day with blank eyes and his mouth open drooling.

A few examples of Gabriella Montez's evilness:

She tripped Kelsi the other day in the lunchroom. She was honestly only nice to her because Troy was.

She treats Taylor like her pet puppy and the basketball players like they're her own slave brigade.

She's all sweet and innocent around the teachers and then snaps at everyone. She's basically the new Ice Princess, except how does she do it without everyone hating her?

Which of course brings us to my new identity. After the callbacks, everyone was making fun of me because I didn't get the part and Ryan sort of deserted me. Zeke tried to be nice for a while, but he dumped me after a week of the other basketball players' teasing. How did I deal with it? My reputation has gone from Ice Princess to Ice Bitch. I don't talk to anybody and oh, yeah, I dropped out of Drama Club. Gabriella's the new president, and it breaks my heart, it really does. I loved the Drama Club. There goes all my chances of being a great singer and actress someday. I guess the one good thing that came out of all this is that the Drama Club is getting a lot more attention now. And another good thing is that my grades have been improving. I'm getting straight A's, even in Chemistry, which used to be my worst subject.

The front door is opening now. Mom and Dad are at that big benefit party, so it couldn't be them. And I hear voices, and Ryan doesn't usually talk to himself. He must have brought people back with him, but I can't tell who they are…oh, no, it better not be Troy and Gabriella.

There. I've just gotten up and locked the door to my room. Nobody enters my room. It's my private domain, and I love it. The walls are sparkly white- except one, which is black with huge pink and white splotches on it. Also sparkly. I have a king-sized bed with white embroidered lace comforters and pillows. Trés classic. No canopy, they're tacky and the type of thing that go in and out of style. And hung above my bed are my pink silk toe slippers. They hold a lot of memories. I put them away sometimes because they make me so sad…but never mind. That's a story for another day. Anyway, my room is spotless, as usual. And now footsteps are coming up the steps. And someone's knocking on my door. As if I'm going to let them in. Still knocking. Still knocking. Oh great, Ryan just shouted, "SHARPAY I'VE GOT THE KEY!!!!!!" Looks like I'm going to have to go open it.

Toodles, Sharpay.


	2. Troy Bolton has Entered Text

**Troy Bolton has entered text.**

What's up, it's me. Troy. So my mom bought me this digital journal that's programmed to look like you're IMing someone. And now she's just pushed me into my room and said, "WRITE!"

So I'm writing. Still writing. Thinking. Typing, actually. God, what's wrong with me? My brain's been feeling like mush lately. All disoriented and fuzzy, but it's all okay when I'm around Gabriella. Man, that girl. It's so amazing how we just clicked! I can't seem to function without her now. She's like my other half, and all this brain weirdness disappears when I'm around her, but it always seems to come back even stronger after she leaves. I can't concentrate on anything when she's not around, not even basketball. That's why I'm encouraging her to become a cheerleader. I play better when she's in the stands. I do everything better when she's around. I mean, she's grown up a lot since she's arrived. Like she's a different girl. I hope she's not changing because she feels like she needs to live up to my basketball man status. She's become more mature, and talks more now to everyone, and more social…and yet at the same time, she's still my sweet, lovely Gabriella…

This is turning into a monologue about Gabriella's virtues. I could write about it all day but I better pause and write about what happened today. Nothing much, actually. Just the usual. I had basketball practice, which I did awfully at because Gabriella didn't show up. She said she was going to, but apparently she got dragged off by Darbus for a costume fitting. She looks great as Minnie. So then we practiced our lines in front of a pretty full auditorium, and then we all came over here to my place. But my dad had guests over, so we needed to go somewhere else. Ryan Evans said that we could head to his place and that we'd be fine if we didn't disturb Ice Bitch Sharpay. Ryan's a pretty cool guy, actually. A little too clingy to Gabriella, though, he's always around. Then again, everybody is.

So we get to the Evans' mansion and head in, and not knowing what to do, Gabriella decided that she wanted to talk to Sharpay. Gabriella is so sweet! She seriously said she wanted to know how Sharpay was doing, and that she hoped the other girl felt all right after her huge fall in power. So Ryan brought us up to Sharpay's room- it was just a normal door, I was expecting some glittery pink spectacle- and knocked for a long time. She finally opened the door a crack to talk to us. Ryan pushed it open more and we all went inside. It was pretty cool. Not as gaudy as I expected, but a little too juvenile for a high schooler. Like, which sixteen-year-old still hangs up ballet slippers? It's just a little weird. Gabriella didn't think it was weird though, she thought they were interesting. But when she tried to look more closely at them, Sharpay just about bit her head off! That blonde bitch has serious issues. She made Gabriella cry! Of course, then everyone started yelling at her. Just what she deserved. Even Ryan was scolding her, that's how mean she was to Gabriella. So then we left. It wasn't the greatest night, especially seeing my baby Gabby cry. I'm never going to let my baby around Sharpay again. Poor Ryan. Imagine having to live with her.

I think I've written enough for now. Gonna call Gabriella now.

Troy


	3. It's me! Queen Gabriella!

**TROYPAYislove**: I'm not sure yet whether there'll be any pairings yet…maybe Troypay. Probably Troypay.

**Freakingboredman**: Thanks! I'll update as fast as possible!

**Shoelace22**: See above D

**Orbajomadness**: Thank you! If you can't tell by now it's going to be sort-of diary points of view from everybody…and btw, what's orbajo? Just curious…

**Actingalexis**: they're just evil like that. Haha. And Troy IS too obsessed. She's like an addiction now…what's IBTB?

**MiseryluvsDeathakaFidele**: That's right! This chapter is, of course, from 'the whore's point of view…

**X0emzox**: Glad you like it D

Hey, it's Gabriella! Gosh, I got three hundred eighty-two comments on my last Myspace blog! That made me insanely happy. I love all you guys! Mwah! That's why I decided to post another one for you all to read.

So let's see what's been going on in my life. Well, I spent about three hours at the Drama Club. Since I've taken over the role of Drama Club President from Sharpay Evans, it's been a ton of work. Seems like there are so many areas that she never took care of, but then again I can hardly blame her. She _used to be_ such a talented performer. Ryan took us over the Evan's house yesterday night and I saw her room…very pink, not exactly my style but kind of childishly cute, I suppose.

A bunch of you asked about me and Troy…of COURSE we're together! I absolutely adore him. He is an amazing singer and basketball player. That's why I might become a cheerleader. I'd like to spend more time with him. But with this crazy schedule my grades have been dropping so badly! Gotta spend more time on that. I can't afford to get a B! That'd be definitely disastrous.

And a lot more of you asked about Sharpay Evans. I've already mentioned her. OF COURSE I don't feel any resentment against her because she plotted against me and Troy by changing the date of the callbacks to the date of the championship game and Scholastic Decathlon in hopes that we would not show up and she and Ryan would win! I don't feel any anger _at all_, instead, I believe we should pity a girl who would go to such lengths, like cheating, to win the musicale instead of winning it fairly. We should also pity her because she doubted her own abilities, which, as it turned out, were not as good as she believed them to be. She obviously did not think that her decision might have been disastrous and damaging to the reputation of East High. She could have caused the team to lose the championship game and also made the Decathlon team lose!

But that's enough, I won't say anymore. I _always_ try to say _positive_ things about _everyone._

Well, I'd better go. I need to run over my lines with Ryan Evans, who by the way is very much better than his twin. And then my baby, Troy, is taking me to the movies, and then I need to study for the Decathlon with Taylor. Don't forget to bring the phosphoric acid notes, girl. Afterwards I'm going with Emile and Winona to cheerleading practice to see how much I can handle for now. A busy Saturday, I know, but very fun. Gotta bounce!

Mwah! I love you all very much. Gabriella.

edit

It's Saturday night and I just got back from cheerleading practice! It was very fun, I don't know why I didn't join sooner! Man…twelve hours…over a hundred comments…I LOVE you guys! You're too good to me…

I just decided to re-update because I heard the juiciest bit of gossip from Emile and Winona! Is there really going to be a Start-of-Summer Dance at the end of the year? That would be awesomers! I heard the seniors are throwing it for us juniors…so it'll be kind of like the Spring Fling in Mean Girls! Totally fun. And you byotches better vote me for queen! Again, love you all. Bye!

Love Muchos,

Your Future Start-of-Summer Dance Queen, Gabriella.


	4. I Thought He'd Always be There

Dear Diary,

It's Monday night, and I was just surfing the Web on my new Apple tablet laptop. Went on MySpace and found a new blog by Gabriella. Seven hundred and three comments so far. That must be her new record. Anyway, she wrote a bunch of nasty things about me, which is normal. Blabbed about how busy and perfect she is. Also normal. Used words like 'awesomers' and 'byotches' and 'gotta bounce' and 'mwah', which is slowly becoming normal for her. And shared an interesting piece of gossip about the Start-of-Summer Dance, which half the school already knew about but still left surprised-sounding comments to make her feel like she was the first one to know. Oh, and signed the blog 'Your Future Start-of-Summer Dance Queen Gabriella.' GAG. How arrogant can you get?

I just got back from private dance lessons with my coach, Daniel. He's a really good coach, too, he's choreographed a lot of Broadway shows and a few movies, but now he's retired and just coaches a few talented kids 'for fun'. He was upset that I dropped out of Drama Club, but I didn't really see any other way. So now I'm working on the tango. It's a little tricky, kind of fun, and the costumes are AMAZING. I'm very excited about it. Dance lessons with Daniel always make me feel better. It's something I can really focus on and it's also something I know I'm good at, which is definitely self-esteem boosting, which I need right now. Haha. A month ago I would never have imagined that anybody would ever say something like "Sharpay needs more self-esteem!" And yet here I am, saying it myself. But I'm actually feeling pretty content right now, even though as usual, I'm alone in an empty house. My parents aren't home, of course. They never are. And I hardly ever see Ryan anymore. Ever since the callbacks, he hasn't been around at all. When I wake up in the morning, his red Mustang convertible is already gone, and he usually doesn't get home until I'm asleep. I don't know if he even comes home anymore. I can't tell him anything, because I know he'll just turn around and blab it all to Queen Gabriella.

So last time when I heard the knocking, it was Ryan with Troy, Gabriella, and a bunch of other basketball players and cheerleaders. I didn't want to let them in- as I've said, my room is my own private domain- but Ryan sort of shoved me aside so they could come in. With their dirty shoes and everything on my white rug and sheepskins! (I'm a total neat freak). And they just all crowded inside and I actually stood back and LET THEM until Gabriella tried to _juggle_ Cassidy's ballet shoes. Then I kind of lost it, I grabbed them back and yelled at her. What right do they have to do this? But then she started SOBBING and saying sorry, and suddenly everybody, even Ryan, was yelling at me. Even Ryan! He _knows_ how private my room is. He _knows_ how much I treasure Cassidy's ballet shoes. I can't believe that he'd let Gabriella do that. Does he love her more than he loved Cassidy? I never thought that'd be possible. And then he called me a bitch and they all left. I cried so hard afterwards and I felt so weak. I never used to cry over important things. For example…I cried when Gabriella tossed her lunch on me in the cafeteria (BEGINNING STAGES OF EVOLUTION FROM SWEET BRAINIAC INTO EVIL MONSTER SHOWING!). And yet I didn't cry when my dad yelled at me for breaking my curfew when it was the first time I'd seen him in weeks. I don't understand what I did wrong. Okay, scratch that. I know that it was wrong to try to sabotage their audition. And I know now I was wrong, but I thought Ryan would be there for me. He was someone to count on.

I thought I'd always have my family. I guess I was wrong.

Where are you, Cassidy? Can you know what I'm thinking right now? I miss you so much.


	5. My Very Own Beautiful Gabby

**Pottergrl15**: Well you're definitely right about Gabriella! I've got something very bad planned for her…not sure what it'll be, but she'll get hers evil laugh

**Shoelace22**: D thanks!!!!!

**Actingalexis13**: I'm bringing tootles back- that's SO COOL!!!!

**Miseryluvsdeath aka Fidele**: Definitely conceited. Haha

**To all Chapter Four Reviewers**: You'll see who Cassidy is very soon…but those are all good guesses!

**ZashleyForever**: I'm not sure what I'm doing with Ashley's Journey yet…I sort of ran out of ideas for it. But if anybody has any ideas, feel free to share!

It's Troy again.

I told Gabriella about this journal at dinner today and she said it was an amazing idea (Mom beamed at her, Mom totally loves her. Then again, who doesn't?) Gabriella suggested that I come up and write some more after we finished dinner and then practiced out new songs. Which brings me to another topic. Apparently Sharpay and Ryan had spent last summer writing a musicale that was going to be the winter musicale, but Darbus pushed it back to the spring musicale instead. The Evans were going to play the main characters, of course, but seeing that Sharpay dropped out, Gabriella got the main girl part. Because Ryan knew that we were going out, he gave me the main guy part too. Ryan's a pretty cool guy.

Anyway, here's the plot. It's pretty simple and happy, but the amazing thing is how much it relates to our story- mine and Gabriella's. There's this girl, I forget her name, I'll go back and check the script later. So she's not very popular, and then there's this guy named Jonathan who's the most popular guy in school. He's kind of mean to her because they run in different circles, but then he's in this motorcycle accident. He gets this HUGE scar on his face leaving him disfigured and all his friends turn their backs on him. Only the girl stays nice to him. Isn't that freakishly similar to what happened just a month ago between me and Gabriella? I mean, when I auditioned for Twinkle Towne, all my friends were mad at me and only she was on my side. I'm pretty sure Ryan Evans tweaked the storyline a little bit to fit our story.

Anyway, so we were practicing some of the songs on there, written by Kelsi. The songs actually weren't bad, but Gabriella had a lot of suggestions on how they could be improved. Her creative genius working, I'm sure. We practiced for a while and then we got a call from Chad, asking us to come to school because Gabriella's cheerleading outfit had finally arrived in the mail. We were so excited! We drove right over to East High so she could try it on. Her new friends Emile and Winona gushed over her like crazy, telling her how good it looked on her. She was so embarrassed! It was so sweet…but she really did look gorgeous. And while we were there, Ms. Darbus came and found us and made her go try on a white gown that Minnie wears in the finale of Twinkle Towne. A couple of the wardrobe girls had to let the dress out a little because it was originally made for Miss Anorexia Evans. Anyway she looked gorgeous, it was like a white dress with a huge white boa and a glittering tiara. I'm wearing this black velvet suit…hot stuff. Gabriella says I should ask the wardrobe girls if I can borrow it and wear it to the Start-of-Summer Dance. She's so excited about that! Of course she's going to get queen. And about king…I don't know, probably all the basketball players will get nominated. Hopefully I'll get it, because I'd like to be the king if my Gabby's the queen.

I can't believe the Twinkle Towne opening night is in two weeks! We should do fine, I mean, we worked so hard and auditioned so well too. Gabriella thinks more people will come because they'll be interested because Sharpay's bitchy little face isn't on the cover of the program anymore. At least that's what she said on her last MySpace blog, and I completely agree! This year there's a big picture of the two of us, with Ryan and the girl taking Sharpay's part, Melissa, in the back.

Speaking of Sharpay, she's really different lately. She used to be way too stuck up, but now she's _worse_. I thought Sharpay was a bad winner, but turns out she's an even worse loser. I mean, she's been moping ever since the auditions! That's a REALLY long time. And she doesn't do anything but mope and snap anymore. She'll probably grow up to be a crabby, ugly old woman, the kind that kids are scared of and run away from, and serves her right. I won't forget when she yelled at Gabriella for looking around her overly pink room. Sharpay Evans has serious issues. I'll bet half the school wishes she'd never been born, including Ryan. Poor guy. He sleeps over at my place a lot now because he doesn't want to go home and face the monster Sharpay.

Better go practice more basketball. Or sing one of Kelsi's cool songs from the musical.

Troy

PS. Just checked the spring musicale script, the one that Sharpay and Ryan wrote. The girl's name is called Cassidy. It's also the title of the musical. _Cassidy_. Gabriella will make a great Cassidy.


	6. Letter to my Loyal Subjects

QueenGabby's New Blog

Posted 2/2/07

It's me again! I had a pretty busy week today. Ten days left till Twinkle Towne, and there's so much still to get done. Today we had costume fittings and microphone and lighting checks. The whole thing should be a blast. I can't wait to perform! Of course I'm a little nervous, seeing that it's my first time ever, ever performing in front of a real live audience. But I think I'm prepared to face whatever comes. As long as it's not a B+ in physics! Haha…

The weather is getting a little warmer, isn't it? And we all know what that means! My birthday is coming up! I can't WAIT! It's on March 1 and I'm having a big party that weekend. You might get an invitation…depending on what kind of present I get from you! So you all better get be something! Mwah! I'm already pretty sure I know what Troy's going to get me. There's this gorgeous necklace in the window of my favorite jewelry store. It's a white-gold and glass sphere with diamond beads inside and you can get your name emblazoned on the sides. I'd like to see any of you beat _that_. :)

So, what have you all been doing this weekend? Let's see. I woke up at four thirty on Saturday to work on an extra-credit physics project to keep my A+ average steady. At five thirty, I took a walk to Troy's house and played some basketball with him in the driveway. Then we went inside and watched the Notebook until eight. We ate breakfast and went to practice for Twinkle Towne. Afterwards I studied with _my_ Decathlon team (Tay handed the presidency over to me) and afterwards went to cheerleading practice. I'm at the top of the pyramid. Congratulations, me!

That night we went over to the Evan's house. I was a little hesitant about it due to the hostile way that Sharpay Evans had treated all of us last time we went. I didn't want anybody to hurt AGAIN by her cruel, cutting words! But Ryan pleaded very hard for us to go, saying that we wouldn't go anywhere near that she-devil's room again. (I'm not breaking my vow by saying ANYTHING nasty about ANYBODY! I am only repeating Ryan Evan's words!) We went over. It's a beautiful house, it really is. I was so impressed like I always am. We didn't know what to do, so we all sat in the gorgeous living room and watched Wicked. It was Troy's first time watching anything like it, and he loved it! Ryan said he hasn't watched it in years, but Sharpay absolutely loves it. At least she has a good taste in _something_, I mean, has anyone seen the catastrophes she's been wearing lately? Oh, oops, more negativeness coming from my fingertips! So sorry, Sharpay. So we had a blast at the Evan's. It's way cold for swimming, but Ryan showed us the huge daisy-shaped pool in the back and promised that this summer he'd invite us all over for a pool party, which we all agreed would be fun as long as the Wicked Witch of the Theater stayed in her room. Uh-oh! Again, sorry. Too many Wicked themes floating around inside my head now.

Oh, and we started rehearsing a new musicale called Cassidy! It's the spring musicale, and to be honest it's not the greatest. I mean, Kelsi's songs are okay but I could have made many, many improvements to them. Writing songs is yet another of my natural talents, in fact, as president of drama club I'll probably soon be taking over Kelsi's position. I really don't understand how the Evans twins let her keep it for so long.

Anyway, about the musicale. I'm not too sure I like it. I think that the character Cassidy is very bland and shallow. I could really handle a much more deep and intricate character. The plot is unrealistic, and I've taken it upon myself to edit several scenes out of it. Yes, just to be terribly honest, I don't like it at all. And to top it off, Cassidy's BLONDE. Yes, a dumb blonde, and of course she's this way because Sharpay wrote the script planning for HERSELF to act as Cassidy. Thank God I'm not that vain!

I promised myself I'd leave a nice long post, but I really don't see anything to write about! I think I've already covered most of my doings lately (except for my naughty ones with Troy D) And besides I'm totally busy. I completely and totally love you all. Don't forget to comment like crazy! And don't forget to buy my birthday present!

LOVE,

The soon-to-be birthday girl,

Gabriella!!!


	7. Heartache

I can't believe it. I'm shocked. No, stunned. I'm on the verge of a collapse, and I'm so furiously angry at Gabriella that I could march over to the school right now and punch her till she's unconscious and her skull is cracked and blood runs all over her body…but then I'd be taken to prison so that wouldn't be too smart.

How could they do this? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?!?! When I resigned from Drama Club, I asked for my submitted script back! I specifically told Ms. Darbus that I didn't want them putting on _my _play. I don't understand how this could have happened. Unless…but Ryan _couldn't_ have broken into my files and printed it out. He wouldn't do that. He loves me.

And then to go online to Gabriella's MySpace and see her new blog…they're performing it! THEY'RE PUTTING IT ON FOR THE SPRING MUSICALE!!!! I just don't understand why I'm not dead with shock and anger right now. I don't understand how I could possibly be sitting here, writing, when I feel like screaming, throwing something, punching something, anything…

I'm beyond appalled. Especially at Ryan, I don't think I'll ever trust anybody again. He loved Cassidy too, didn't he? I know he did- she was our little angel of a sister, and he's just GOT to miss her as much as I do. How could he not? I still remember him promising her that he'd give up his dream of acting and go into medical school. If he'd do _that _for her, how could he be acting like this now? It's not possible that he likes Gabriella as much as he loved Cassidy- is it? Yeah…I definitely remember that night when he promised her that he would find a cure for leukemia- he didn't want another life lost…but no, Cassidy said that she'd look down from heaven and be happy when she saw us singing, dancing, acting…and loving it. She wanted to see us doing what I loved, not doing what we felt burdened to do. And she had the saddest smile on her face when she told him that. And then he cried. And you told him to _smile_. Because she'd never be happy unless we were.

Maybe I shouldn't have given up drama club so impulsively. Cassidy would've wanted me there, and I'd do anything in the world for Cassidy. I really would. I would've died in her place, I would've taken her cancer. Too bad it's impossible.

Cassidy, you would've been furious just like me if you'd read Gabriella's blog. No, actually you wouldn't have. You never really got mad about anything, but I'll tell you what she wrote anyway. Let's see. Well, after a couple paragraphs of self-congratulations, she began ranting about the musicale and how shallow and bland your character was. She tore apart Kelsi's reputation with a couple sentences. Then she got really annoyed because you were blonde. Of course you were blonde. Blonde like an angel. And then she said that I was very vain. I hate her, Cassidy, _everything about her._

She also lied about Ryan. She said he said that he hates Wicked and I love it, but that can't be true, we watch it all the time together. He loves it too, just as much, maybe even more than me. Ryan couldn't have been lying. I don't think he'd stoop that low- at least, I don't _want to_ think he'd stoop that law.

Life is so sad right now. I think I'm becoming emo. I'm not going to start cutting though. It'll probably leave these ugly scars that when directors and casting people look like they'll think "Oh, let's not hire that person."

Oh wait. I'm not going to be an actress anymore. Can't let myself forget that. I'm just going to have to find a completely new path to follow, even though it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt like ripping a rose up by the roots from its pot and planting it outside in the sunshine.

It'll hurt, but in the end it'll be for the better. It _has_ to be for the better.

Reading back over this entry, I just realized that I wrote half the stuff about Cassidy as if I were talking to her instead of about her. I do that subconsciously in my head so much that it just came out that way without me meaning to.

So I guess I'll list some things about Cassidy, even though I really don't feel like doing it. And even though I don't really need to do it. I'm not writing this for other people to read, like Gabriella does.

Let's see. Cassidy is our little sister. Or actually, was our little sister. She died three years ago at age nine. Ryan and I were fourteen. She had leukemia. She was a beautiful ballet dancer. She loved to sing and draw. After she died, my parents sort of abandoned Ryan and me. I suspect it's because they don't want to get hurt again. Because they were so hurt when Cassidy died. They're still hurting now- but what they don't realize is that by pulling away from their remaining children, they're hurting us too. Aren't parents supposed to understand? They're supposed to help achieve that happy ending in the fairy tales. Too bad reality's like it is.

So we wrote the play about what we thought Cassidy would be like if she lived. Which would explain why I'm so infuriated that Queen of Bitchiness is playing her.


	8. Troy and Ella on Opening Night

**BeautifulxandxPopular** heyyyy baby!! opening night in two hours. nervous?

**Playmaker903 **definitely. u?

**BeautifulxandxPopular** not at all! i've worked hard enough, i won't mess up

**BeautifulxandxPopular** i mean, WE won't mess up.

**BeautifulxandxPopular** GW? I heard Ryan tell Kelsi that Sharpay might show up...

**BeautifulxandxPopular** Can you believee??? how dare she! she better not be planning some kind of sabotage, or ELSE.

**Playmaker903 **i dunno, what would she do?

**BeautifulxandxPopular** anything to hurt me, probably. that girl stinks! how dare she be all bitter that i won, i earned this fair and square...

**Playmaker903** dunt worry, baby, you'll be fine.

**BeautifulxandxPopular** still, i better set up some safety precautions, you think? maybe?

**Playmaker903** whatever sounds good to you is good to me

**BeautifulxandxPopular** I better call those little pipsqueak freshmen that are working as ushers and arrange something.

**Playmaker903** like checking her bags b4 she comes in?

**BeautifulxandxPopular** yeahh

**BeautifulxandxPopular** something like that...

**BeautifulxandxPopular** anyway about that spring musicale...

**BeautifulxandxPopular** i met with a bunch of people that actually liked those sucky loser songs...

**BeautifulxandxPopular** and i convinced them to lemme rewrite most of the songs

**Playmaker903** great! theyll be amazing, gabby

**BeautifulxandxPopular** gabby?

**Playmaker903** i mean, ella.

**BeautifulxandxPopular** thats right, thank you.

**BeautifulxandxPopular** go comment on my myspace blog!

**Playmaker903** whatd u write about this time?

**BeautifulxandxPopular** about how wonderful life us

**BeautifulxandxPopular** and about how much it sucks that sharpay is still trying to ruin it

**Playmaker903** is she?

**BeautifulxandxPopular** duhhh!!! cant you tell?

**Playmaker903** umm yeah, i guess so. sharpays always been annoying hasnt she?

**BeautifulxandxPopular** you're telling me.

**BeautifulxandxPopular** well i better go

**BeautifulxandxPopular** my mom is taking me out to dinner b4 the show

**BeautifulxandxPopular** OPENING NIGHT!! i'm just too uber excitesd

**BeautifulxandxPopular** okay byeeeeee

**BeautifulxandxPopular** i lovve you honey!!

**Playmaker903** have fun at dinner

**Playmaker903** see you at school

**Playmaker903** you'll be amazing

**BeautifulxandxPopular** i know

**BeautifulxandxPopular** bye

**BeautifulxandxPopular has signed off at 5.39.88**

**Playmaker903 has signed off at 5.40.03**


End file.
